The present disclosure relates in general to object detection, and more particularly to methods and systems for object detection using 2-dimensional (2D) and 3-dimensional (3D) information.
Object detection, or object recognition, may be utilized in a variety of industries or applications, including defense or law enforcement, among others. For example, it may be desirable to identify one or more objects such as cars, pedestrians, buildings, or the like. Conventional object detection approaches may not provide desired reliability in accurately identifying target objects and/or may provide a greater than desired number of false positive identifications (e.g., detecting a non-target object as a target object).